Kiseki no Suite Life
by Akasora-senpai
Summary: After winning a prize, Momoi decided to take the Kiseki no Sedai to the Tipton Hotel in Boston and stay there for a week during their summer vacation. Lots of fun and chaos waiting ahead! Teikou days, Tipton Hotel days. Possibly AU-ish. R&R!
1. Kiseki no Check-in, part 1

**Disclaimer: I neither own Suite Life series nor Kuroko no Basuke.**

He stood there, behind his usual desk, frowning. Another day had started in the Tipton hotel. Days often ended with a disaster and he, the manager of the hotel, Mr. Moseby, often had to take all of the responsibility. _How can life get any more miserable?_, he thought. _Who would think that today wouldn't turn into hell?_

Exactly like how he thought, his ears were after that immediately pierced with a loud and sharp squealing sound. That scream was coming from the spoiled Tipton heiress, London. She was talking to her best friend, Maddie Fitzpatrick, as always.

"He's coming, he's coming, he's coming! He's TOTALLY coming to Tipton hotel this week!" – London continuously squealed, making Mr. Moseby question her sudden excitement. Exactly _who _on Earth is coming to the Tipton hotel?!

The gloomy manager decided to quietly listen to the two girls' conversation. Maddie replied: "Oh please, don't go crazy on boys like that! Some fuzzy-wuzzy model-and-basketball-player is coming here, then so what?"

"OMG, haven't you read the magazine? You gotta see him, Maddie. He's so hot! Here, take a look!" – London said as she handed her friend her magazine and pointed at the cover page.

"A Japanese guy." – Maddie said as she looked at the handsome figure on the cover page. – "Ki… Kise… Ryouta. He's coming here with his basketball team. Wow. Mr Moseby is gonna be soo mad…"

_Mad? Mad about what? _Thought the latter. _I wouldn't be mad over some… model… and basketball team! I mean, I can handle those kids!_

"Hey Mr. Moseby! Guess what?" – His train of thoughts was cut off by the presence of _the _pair of twins.

_Except for these kids_, he thought.

"Zack. Cody. Go away. Don't mess with me." – He said.

"Oh come on, we just wanna tell you the news!" – Said the elder twin Zack.

"A famous Japanese basketball team is going to be here!" – Said the younger Cody.

"They're the… wait, how do we pronounce that name?"

"Stupid Zack. Here's how…"

Before Mr. Moseby had the chance to realize what was going on, the twins yelled at his face: "KISEKI NO SEDAI!"

Screech. The hotel's gate entrance opened, followed by seven people walking into the lobby area. They all had different hair colors, as similar to that of a rainbow.

"AAAAHH! HE'S HERE!" – London gave out her fangirl squeal again as she charged at full speed towards a blonde person in the group. Zack and Cody turned around and shouted in unison: "THEY ARE HERE!"

And there went the greeting between the Kiseki no Sedai and the Tipton hotel's inhabitants.

Meanwhile, Mr. Moseby just stared blankly at the performance in front of his eyes. He couldn't believe his eyes any more…

A loud sound escaped his throat:

"**NOOOOO!**"

_**End of chapter 1.**_

**A/N: Stay tuned! It's just gettin' started! (wicked grin)**


	2. Kiseki no Check-in, part 2

**A/N: Okay, a little bit something about the title of this fic. I came up with these names: "The Suite Life of Kuroko", "The Suite Life of Miracles", "Kuroko no Basuke -Replace 4- Kiseki no Suite Life" and a simpler version of that: "Kiseki no Suite Life". I picked the last one, obviously, and couldn't understand why. Hehe.**

_Momoi's POV_

Ohayogozaimasu minna! So, I'm here with the KNS in the Tipton Hotel in Boston city, United States. We're staying here for one whole week! You wanna know how we got this opportunity? Well, one week ago, I won the first prize in a game show. The prize was one week at the Tipton Hotel for seven people, so that's why I decided to take everyone here!

oOo

"Tetsu-kun," – Momoi Satsuki grinned as she squished the very left arm of her proclaimed boyfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya out of all people. – "Isn't this place wonderful, ne?"

"Momoi-san, don't hold my arm like that. You're embarrassing me in front of other people." – Replied the blue-haired.

The rest of the basketball team just took a real good look at the hotel's lobby in amazement.

"Oh my Ki… something, marry me!" – London Tipton buried her face into Kise Ryouta's chest as she squeezed him tightly. Something that he faced every day ever since he became a model.

"London, London, London." – Mr. Moseby got off from his position and charged towards the spoiled brat. – "Your father told me that if you go crazy over celebrities again, he'll send you to a prison! Let go of him!" – He fiercely pulled London away from the blonde man. Feeling unable to control the oh-so-noisy crowd in front of him, Mr. Moseby finally shouted: "ALL RIGHT, SHUT UP, PEOPLE!"

A short silence. _Every single person_, yes, EVERY single person, in the lobby stared at the hotel manager.

"So, guys, so as to welcome the famous Japanese basketball team Kiseki no Sedai, why don't we give them a tour around the hotel?... Hey Maddie, are you listening to me!?"

She wasn't. In fact, she was busy paying attention to Midorima's lucky item – a rubber ducky.

"For the God's sake, can you please, for one minute, stop calling it cute, _nanodayo_?" – Said the megane man in irritation.

"You know what, let's just do what Mr. Moseby said, give these guys a tour around here!" – Said Zack as he snatched a bar of chocolate from Murasakibara's hand – yeah, yeah, he was too tall compared to Zack, but at the time his arms were hanging down tiredly, not even wanting to move – and quickly put it into his mouth.

"Hey… That kid just stole my chocolate…" – Said Murasakibara in an exhausted tone of voice – maybe he didn't get enough sleep the night before.

"SURE! SURE! ANYTHING for Kisa!" – Squealed London as she bounced back and forth.

"It's Kise." – Replied the blonde man.

"ALL RIGHT SLUGS, LET'S GET STARTED! Take the guys to…" – Shouted Mr. Moseby and the whole group finally, _finally_, moved.

oOo

It's not that everybody was happy about the presence of the Kiseki no Sedai in the Tipton hotel. Especially Mr. Moseby. Having a _basketball team _there would just raise the hotel's usual amount of madness. Oh, and Esteban was extremely mad too, because he had to carry luggages for _seven _people. _Seven_, that number was too great for him. Muriel was not outside of that group. When she saw the giant bunch of sweets in Murasakibara's muscular arms, she knew that she had to clean _all night _as soon as all of those sweet packages fell down to the ground.

_Dang it_, thought Mr. Moseby as he took the Sedai to their rooms. _I swear that the future madness caused by these damned Japanese kids plus the current one caused by the hotel's annoying children would make a sweeeeet memory for me… Thank God…_

Meanwhile, Midorima Shintarou saw the hotel manager's "dramatically suffering" face and swore that Mr. Moseby needed a lucky item.

_**End of chapter 2.**_

**A/N: The madness wouldn't just stop there… Stay tuned!**


	3. A Strange Story at the Candy Stand

**A/N: I suggest you do the following: 1. Imagine Maddie saying "Murasakibara". 2. Laugh.**

_Maddie's POV_

_Dear diary,_

Today is at first, a normal day for me, Maddie Fitzpatrick. Standing for hours at the candy stand, giving chocolate and peanuts and lollipops and something-like-that to freaky customers – I didn't mean Charles, hehe, he's so cute -, take money from them and give them change. I thought that today would just continue being like this, but no. Something strange just happened.

After I said: "Thank you! Come again!" to the one-hundredth customer (my God!), I was immediately greeted by an extremely tall and large guy standing right in front of my eyes. He told me: "Twenty chocolate bars, please."

I looked up at the strange guy. I, then, instead of filling his order right away, told him: "Oh, you're familiar… I remember! Murasakibara Atsushi from yesterday, right? My God, you're tall!"

And he does eat a lot of sweets. I just don't understand why he is not fat!

After talking to him, I went to the shelf to pick up twenty chocolate bars like he ordered. As soon as I turned around, I saw one more person standing in front of Murasakibara, who had light blue hair, light blue eyes and oh mama, was extremely short.

"Oh hi cutie… I mean hello! Can I help you?" – I said to him.

"One strawberry lollipop please." – Said the boy – he had a monotonous voice!

I didn't pick up his order right away. Instead, I told him: "And why are you standing in front of Murasakibara already? You're supposed to wait for other people in front of you, cutie!"

Oops.

"I was in front of him for the whole time." – Replied the short boy.

Eh? Did I hear that right? Was he saying that he was in front of Murasakibara for the whole time and I didn't notice!?

"He was. Kuro-chin is always like that." – Said the tall man. After that, I, not knowing what else to do, turned around to pick up one strawberry lollipop. I turned around, hoping to face the cute blue-haired boy, but boom!

He disappeared.

"Hey, am I going to get my chocolate or what?" – Asked the tall purple-haired man. I, being too freaked out, threw – yes, _threw_ – twenty chocolate bars at him. He then put the money onto the table and whispered: "Keep the change."

Seriously, I think I need an aspirin.

_**End of chapter 3.**_


	4. Watashi no Lucky Item, part 1

**A/N: 1. a. Imagine Mr. Moseby saying "Midorima" and/or shouting: "THIS IS MY LUCKY ITEM!" at you. b. Laugh Out Loud.**

**2. I don't know what Mr. Moseby's birthday is, hehe.**

"Mr. Moseby," – Zack Martin asked wonderingly. – "Since when do you like cute stuff?"

"Yeah, I mean, why are you suddenly carrying this stuffed bear around?" – Continued Cody.

Mr. Moseby's face wrinkled. _Yes, I am carrying a stuffed bear to work today and yes, it is embarrassing, but…_

"YOU TWO, STOP BEING SO ANNOYING!" – Yelled the black man. – "This is JUST my LUCKY ITEM!"

Mr. Moseby walked away in anger.

_A few hours before_

"What? You're just as annoying as _the _pair of twins! Leave me alone! I'm totally fine!" – The hotel manager grunted at a green-haired guy in front of him. The young man can tell that he's _not _fine at all – just by looking at a pretty cream cake sitting pretty on his bald head.

_Some crazy fuzzy-wuzzy birthday kids threw a cake at me… God, just why do you hate me? _Thought Mr. Moseby.

"Seriously, Mr. Moseby, listen to me _nanodayo_." – Said the green-haired man. – "Your day would just keep being like this if you don't do something about it. The only solution is having a lucky item with you!"

"You know, Midorimacchi makes sense." – Said his blonde acquaintance Kise Ryouta. – "He's the number one shooter of our team and thanks to his lucky items, his shots never miss!"

"Kise, Midorima, you two are saying that my day would get better if I carry an owl with me huh?" – Asked the hotel manager as he looked at the green man's lucky-item-of-the-day. _I have had enough of owls… They remind me of my mom…_ He thought.

"You will not have a stuffed owl as your lucky item, except for you being a Cancer like me. What is your zodiac sign, _nanodayo_?"

"I… I'm a Taurus. I'm a strong bull that will run over any _annoying kids _who stand in my way!"

"If that's so, then…" – Replied Midorima in his usual calm, slow voice. – "Your lucky item for today is a stuffed bear. Kise, you have one, don't you?"

"Yeah I do… London Tipton gave one to me earlier this morning… Oh, here it is!" – Said the blonde as he handed Mr. Moseby a cute, puffy stuffed bear. As soon as his hand touched its soft fur, a cake started to fly through the air towards him.

Kise thought that the cake was going to hit Mr. Moseby…

Before London Tipton walked by and enjoyed the feeling of cream all over her face.

"EEEHHH! THIS CAKE RUINED MY FACE!" – The spoiled brat cried like a baby. Both Kise and Mr. Moseby sighed in relief.

The manager dared for a moment to think that: _Maybe this "lucky item" thing does work after all._

So he managed to try having it with him for one day – _just one day_ – to see if it really worked, like Midorima said.

_(To be continued)_

_**End of chapter 4**_

**A/N: So yeah… let's wait and see what will happen to Mr. Moseby if he carries his lucky item around at work… in the next chapter!**


	5. Watashi no Lucky Item, part 2

_Mr. Moseby's P__ Moseby'__OV_

This "lucky item" might saved me from being hit by cakes and London's clothes and Arwin's nut inventions and things like that, but now, I SWEAR that I'll never carry lucky items around with me again. ENOUGH!

Want to know why, annoying nosy people who are reading this?

After that watermelon-head boy gave me an advice, I eventually did what he said and carried Momma – that's what I call my stuffed bear – around with me at work. Here's what happened throughout the day:

7:00 AM: London ran up to my registration desk and yelled at me: "MR. MOSEBY, WHY ON EARTH DID YOU STEAL THAT BEAR I GAVE TO KISSA (Kise)!? For the God's sake, right then, the security took her away.

7:15 AM: _The _annoying pair of twins asked: "Since when do you like cute stuff?" and such.

8:00 AM: Maddie's eyes stuck to Momma like a magnet with iron. For a good FIFTEEN minutes, she tortured me with her endless: "OH SO CUTE OH SO CUTE OH SO CUTE…"

8:15 AM: Some naughty boys took pictures of me and yelled at me: "Mr. Moseby likes girly stuff!".

10:00 AM: An eeeeeeeeextremely old woman walked up to me and tried to _seduce _me. She said: "Baby, there's a better teddy bear right in front of you!"

12:00 AM: A strange girl named Akasora followed me for a whole HOUR, asking me dumb questions about how my day turned out with a lucky item and tried to write that story down. She even said that she would post that story onto the Internet!

…

So THAT'S why I'll never listen to any kind of advice from a Japanese brat again!

_**End of chapter 5**_

**A/N: (sighs) This is the worst chapter of KNSL ever…**


	6. Make That Move with Akashi, part 1

They – a blonde-haired teenage girl and a short boy – walked alongside each other, towards the Tipton hotel's lobby. The girl – Maddie Fitzpatrick – held up a piece of paper in front of her face.

"I'll be playing against a Japanese guy." – She said.

In a game of Shogi, the elegant traditional Japanese chess, that is. She and the mentioned Japanese guy were junior champions of this game. That night, the hotel held a game in the lobby and invited these two to play.

"I just don't get it, Maddie." – The boy walking next to her Zack Martin questioned. – "Why are you still a champion while I beat you in the game we played yesterday?"

"Zack, you pointed at the ceiling saying that there was a rat. While I turned around, you turned the chess board around!" – Maddie responded. The boy just laughed.

"Duh. Maddie Maddie Maddie, that one is called misdirection!"

Misdirection!

_Misdirection!..._

...

"Akashi-kun, did you hear that?" – The words flowed out calmly and monotonously from the lips of a short, light blue-haired young boy.

"Tetsuya, weren't you listening to me?" – Replied another short boy with red hair and red eyes.

"_Gomen_, Akashi-kun. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that tonight, I'll be playing shogi against someone named Madeline Fitzpatrick… Shintarou." – He turned left to face the watermelon-haired man. – "Why do you look so anxious?"

"N… Nothing, _nanodayo_." – He replied, looking away. The tsundere's eyes gaved out worried gazes from behind his crystal lenses.

_I lost my lucky item_.

oOo

They arrived. The two arrived in time for the shogi game. The two junior champions. Akashi Seijuro and Fitzpatrick Madeline (*)

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Tipton Shogi Competition! Tonight, two juniors champion will be going against each other in a fierce battle of classic Japanese chess! Talking about chess, I recommend you going to the website and read my blog _Make that Move with Marion _to read about all chess tactics!" – The hotel manager said loudly into his microphone.

"Mr. Moseby, this is just unfair!" – Said his co-host London Tipton. – "Why isn't it _me _beingthe champion? Why wasn't I invited to play this? I defeated you in the game we play last night!"

"You turned the chess board around while I turned around!"

"See! I'm a genius!"

"Oh, the players have all sat in their positions! Now let's get started!"

Meanwhile, the Martin twins and the rest of Kiseki no Sedai sat together at a row in the bleachers.

"Hey, I ran out of chips, gimme those packages…" – The purple giant Murasakibara turned to his left to talk to one of his teammates…

When he realized that they, along with the Martin twins, were not there anymore.

_(To be continued)_

**A/N: **(*) Since the name before it was written in an Eastern order (_Akashi_: last name, _Seijuurou_: first name), I decided to write Maddie's name that way to.


End file.
